


mini celebration

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hey! Could I request a smut Hardzello fic where Joe and Ben do it at Joe’s house after the Oscars? (Ben being the dominant one)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	mini celebration

The two of them had made a deal earlier that day; no matter what happened during the Oscars, they would spend the night together. They were confident that Rami was going to win (well duh, he was amazing), but they didn’t know about the rest. So when it ended and they got four out of the five, Ben could hardly wait until they got back to Joe’s place. Their plan was to completely ditch the after-party and celebrate the day after with their castmates and so far it was working great. The two were going around, being congratulated and congratulating others. They had called an Uber and it was almost there, allowing them to slip out of the masses together, hands intertwined.

Once they arrived back at Joe’s house and placed their 7/11 findings on the kitchen counter, Ben pulled Joe into him. The older man quirked an eyebrow as the blond pushed his dress jacket off his shoulders before capturing their lips together.

Joe hummed against Ben’s lips. “My bed?” He mumbled as he pulled away to drag his teeth along his jaw gently.

“I think that would be best,” Ben agreed with a light teasing tone. Joe walked backward pulling Ben along while taking off the blonds coat. By the time they actually arrived at the bedroom, the two men had done nothing more than kiss and touch each other.

Ben decided to take matters into his own hands to speed things along and lightly pushed Joe onto the bed, watching him scoot up and kick off his shoes while Ben unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He caught Joe’s eyes with his own and then slipped his undershirt over his head, showing his toned torso. The blond kept Joe’s eyes locked on his as he undid his belt and zipper and stepping out of his shoes at the same time. He saw the other swallow as he dragged his eyes up and down his body.

“Like what you see, love?” Ben said, grinning cheekily. The ginger just nodded, still gazing at his body. Slowly, Ben dropped his pants and crawled up Joe’s body, peppering light kisses all the way up his chest, connecting their lips in a heated kiss when he arrived.

Joe tangled his fingers into the other’s blond locks, pulling him as close as he could. Ben’s fingers began to undo the buttons on the ginger’s dress shirt, pulling it out from his pants and rucking up his undershirt until he sat up enough to fully pull off both, throwing them on the floor.

Ben trailed away from the other’s lips and onto his neck, biting and sucking, leaving faint red marks all over. Joe untangled one of his hands and reached down to undo his belt. Soft whimpers fell from his lips as his shaking hands hastily undid it.

“Babe, there’s no rush. We have all night,” Ben purred into his ear, kissing just below it, causing the older man to let out a shuddering breath.

“I’ve been waiting 2 days to get fucked, don’t start that ‘we’re not in a rush’ bullshit,” Joe grumbled. As he finished speaking, he tried to shimmy out of his pants. Ben chuckled while he reached down to help him pull them off all the way.

“Mmm, since you’ve been waiting so long, why don’t you tell me how you want it, yeah?” The blond whispered, allowing their clothed erections to brush together, feeling the man under him shiver and lightly gasp.

Ben continued in a low voice, “On your back so I can kiss you and see your face when you come? Or on your hands and knees so I can fuck you hard and good,” He offered, dragging his tongue up his neck and sucking on his ear lobe. “So what’ll it be, babe?”

The hands in Ben’s hair tightened at both suggestions. Joe gently rocked up to get some friction before responding. “I was thinking I would ride you.”

The younger man practically growled at the suggestion.

“Yeah, okay,” He said. He pulled away from Joe to reach for the lube in his nightstand when the older man spoke up.

“I did it earlier, you don’t have to…” He trailed off, cheeks bright red. Ben looked at his lover and smirked.

“You just couldn’t wait could you?” He murmured. Ben dropped his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Joe watched him, sitting up on his elbows, as the blond took the lube and stroked himself, letting his head fall back slightly at the feeling.

“Ben please,” He whimpered, palming himself through his underwear. Seeing the older man so desperate only turned Ben on more.

“How do you want me, love?” He asked, giving Joe a heavy look. The ginger squirmed and rose to his knees on the bed.

“On your back ‘n then I’ll ride you.”

Ben bit his lip lower lip and compiled. He watched the other man chuck his boxers on the floor before thrusting two fingers into himself and then quickly adding a third, a soft pout forming on his lips as he fingered himself. Once Ben was settled into his position, Joe pulled his fingers out and straddled his waist.

Ben lined himself up with Joe and the latter slowly sank all the way down, mouth falling open and eye’s fluttering shut. The younger man’s hands settled on Joe’s waist, rubbing soft circles with his thumb into his skin.

Joe raised himself a little bit before sinking back down, shifting his hips to hit the spot. Ben’s grip tightened as he started fucking himself on him, knuckles turning white. Moans fell from the older man’s mouth as he took Ben’s cock deeper every time.

Blunt nails dragged their way down Ben’s chest, a sharp cry coming from Joe when he shifted his hips again, breath becoming more ragged as he found his prostate. Ben could see his thighs starting to shake and began to thrust up to meet him halfway. Groans tumbled from his lips as he fucked into Joe’s heat, joining with the other man’s whimpers, filling the silence of the room.

“Ben, I’m close-” Joe forced out between moans. That only encouraged Ben to go harder, pulling Joe down to meet his hips. All it took was two hard thrusts, before Joe came on both of their chests. Two more thrusts and Ben came on his chest too, pulling out just in time.

The older man landed on the bed next to Ben, immediately curling up into his side. The Englishman fished on the floor for a moment, much to the ginger’s displeasure, and retrieved one of the undershirts. He wiped up the mess on both of their chests before tossing it back onto the floor. The pair slowly drifted off, basking in postsex sleepiness.


End file.
